


Walk A Little Straighter

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [66]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Walk a Little Straighter-Billy Currington (Pandora)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Walk A Little Straighter

**Author's Note:**

> Walk a Little Straighter-Billy Currington (Pandora)

Orion Pax watches his Sire working. He colors in his data-pad across the room and once he finishes with the picture he looks up to see his Sire walking to the door. 

“Sire, look . . .” he holds up his data-pad. Sentinel Prime doesn’t even look at him as he talks quietly to the other mechs. Orion Pax frowns slightly. 

“They don’t deserve equal rights, they’re in the pits,” Orion Pax frowns as he looks down at his picture. Why wouldn’t any mech be equal, they all have sparks. He glances up at the Prime. 

 

Optimus Prime sits at his desk, glancing up every so often to see Hot Rod coloring and chirping at his data-pad.

“How is it looking?” Optimus Prime asks and kneels down to Hot Rod. Hot Rod chirps happily as he shows off his picture.


End file.
